The Millers Wife
by elegantCora
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Cora's mother? In my story, 11 year old Cora will face unbelievable tragedies. Having a brother by the name of William, who is sent to fight in the Ogre wars, her mother who will never see her family again, and a drunk father. This story is far from having a happily ever after…
1. Chapter 1

**The Millers Wife**

Once upon a time there lived a poor miller who had a beautiful wife. Twice every week, the miller and his wife would lug and tug large bags of flour into King Xavier's kingdom. As Xavier's kingdom prospered, the demand for flour grew. This however, was rather difficult for the miller. Instead of milling flour every few days, he and his wife worked everyday just to keep up. The miller begging the king for support, Xavier just laughed in his face.

"If you cannot keep up with the demand, miller. Then I suppose I'll just have to find another miller who can do the job."

Having no other choice, the miller continued to work long and hard. As the months rolled by, his wife, Lilian had given birth to two children. The eldest being a boy by the name of William, had his mother's curly black hair and green eyes. The second child being a girl by the name of Cora, looked very much like her father. Having his dark brown hair and mocha colored eyes, she would grow to despise the miller.

As soon as the children were old enough, they began to help there parents with the milling. Around the age of 12, William would help his father lug the enormous bags down to the village. As for Cora, she remained at the house with her mother; being taught the basics of cooking, cleaning, knitting, sewing, and other womanly chores. Being a year younger than her brother, Cora didn't mind staying inside. The idea of lugging and tugging heavy bags into town was not ideal for her. Her mother already having figured out why her daughter was so keen on helping her with the inside chores, Lilian didn't mind having Cora around.

"Mother!" Cora shrieks from the living room.

Lilian having been preparing supper, drops every things she's doing. Sprinting into the room, her eyes fall directly on to her daughter.

"What?! What's the matter?!"

Cora sitting on the floor, a bright smile spreads across her face. Holding up a piece of cloth she had finished sewing, she announces triumphantly.

"I finished my sewing exercise!"

Turning her head, a light giggle escapes her. Noticing how her mother's eyes were bulging out of her head, Lilian's pinned up hair was starting to come undone.

"Did I scare you mother?" She asks, in-between giggles.

Her daughter's light giggles telling her she must've looked like a train wreck, a small smile forms across her lips.

"No, my love. You didn't frighten me." Her eyes wander towards the cloth.

"Now that you've finished your project, you can help me with supper."

"Nooo!" She whines.

A cheeky grin playing across Lilian's ruby red lips, she motions for Cora to follow. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she drags her legs into the kitchen. Her mother having prepared stew, Lilian steps over towards the large pot. Noticing the fire underneath it beginning to dwindle out, she looks back over to Cora.

"Cora, sweetheart. Will you go out to the shed and grab a few pieces of firewood?"

It being nearly pitch black outside, Cora remains frozen in place; not saying a single word. Oblivious to her daughter, Lilian picks up a wooden spoon; taking a quick sample of the stew.

"Almost done…" She whispers proudly.

Cooking not one of her strong suits, she'd be damned to allow her weakness to show. Placing the spoon down, her attention falls back on to Cora.

"Cora!" She snaps, "Did you hear me?"

Jumping at her mothers sharp voice, Cora's eyes remain towards the window. Following her daughter's gaze it occurs to her what the dilemma is.

"I see…" She murmurs.

Looking back at her mother, Cora finds it difficult to meet her gaze.

"There's no need to be ashamed of your fears, darling. Even the bravest of men have there consternations."

Giving her mother a perplexed look, she repeats.

"Consternwhats?"

Chuckling at her attempt, she extends her hand out. Cora not hesitating to take it, Lilian snatches the wooden spoon. Placing it in her daughter's hands, she moves over towards the front door.

"What's this for?" She asks, examining it.

Placing a rugged fur coat on, her eyes travel back over to Cora.

"Well, I was thinking since you won't go outside. Then you can remain inside to watch the stew."

Looking down at the grotesque concoction her mother had created, the sound of the door slamming shut; causes her to look up. Half relieved that her mother was gone, Cora's attention sways away from the door. Deciding to set the table, wanting to remain on her mother's good side; she steps over towards the cabinets. Grabbing four small wooden spoons, aligning them to the right side; Cora steps back over to the cabinet grabbing four wooden bowls. Circling around the table, making sure everything was just right; her lips curl into a satisfied smile.

"Perfect…"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: The Ogre Wars

**The Ogre Wars**

"Look at the money we've collected William!" The miller exclaims proudly. "We've nearly doubled our profits from last week!"

"That's great father." William grunts, pushing the wheel barrel. "Now can we head home?"

"In a moment son."

The millers smile turning into a wide grin, his direction changes to a nearby pub.

"Father…" William sighs, knowing exactly what he was up too.

Stepping up to the pub door, he takes a quick glance back to William.

"Go on home son, I'll catch up in a moment."

Turning back to the door, the miller doesn't hesitate to step in. Once his father disappeared inside, William's eyes drop to the ground.

"Even on my birthday…"

Gripping the handles in frustration, William storms down the dark road. The moon giving him enough lighting to see, another light shone off in the distance.

Past Xavier's castle, beyond the forbidden forest lay the Metus lands. Having once been a luxurious kingdom, ruled by the peaceful King Arthur; was now inhabited by ogres. The ogres wanting revenge on how poorly they had been treated by many of the other kingdoms, who either enslaved them or killed them for sport; Arthur wanted to help the creatures. Allowing them a safe sanctuary in the Tenus mountains, which loomed directly behind Arthur's castle; the ogres gratitude did not last long. On a cold November night, the ogres charged down from the mountains; destroying Arthur's entire kingdom. Many of the villagers managing to escape, Arthur was not so lucky…

William coming to a halt, his attention falls on to the red horizon. Having overheard his parents discussing about the ogre wars, and how children around the age of 13 and older were being recruited; this brought an unsettling feeling into the pit of his stomach.

"Will I be recruited as well?"

Knowing there was no point in worrying about it now. His mind was set on one thing: food. His mother having promised to make him something special, William sprints the rest of the way home.


End file.
